


Каждого из нас можно заменить

by softly_play



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Control Ending, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Цитата из книги:«Подобные вопросы имели своей целью испытать Яну и заставить её задумываться над сложными проблемами, поскольку в будущем ей предстояло взять на себя большую ответственность. Её лицо выдало внутреннее напряжение.— Каждого из нас можно заменить».





	Каждого из нас можно заменить

**Author's Note:**

> Яна — помощница Призрака из «Обмана» Уильма Дитца. Концовка Контроль, фем!Шепард. Автор не разделяет точку зрения Яны, но пытался показать, как бы мог думать агент Цербера.

Смятый, истёртый войной кусок плаката с обрывком оранжевой эмблемы Яна всегда носит во внутреннем кармане рабочей формы: брюки, куртка, никаких каблуков. Грубая колючая ткань, цвет настолько непонятный, что сливается со всем вокруг. Но на груди разноцветный круг нашивки, красный диск солнца в центре и в нём — маленькая «ш». 

«Ложная героиня, — думает она. — Потерянные ресурсы».

Нашивки делает и бесплатно распространяет «Союз свободных», одна из многих образовавшихся после войны пацифистских организаций. Одна из немногих, кто понимает, что пацифисты — воины политики и экономики. Что им нужно быть хитрее и быстрее всех, чтобы добиться желаемого. Пестрящие их нашивками формы вокруг подтверждают, что они уже формируют свою армию.

Одним воодушевление от победы затмевает горькое послевкусие войны, и они празднуют так, словно война не закончилась и завтра последний день их жизни. Другим потери только на руку. Пока одни грезят светлым будущим, другие строят своё будущее прямо сейчас, подхватывая оброненные нити управления. Берут под свой контроль.

И в космосе летают гигантские подтверждения, что это единственно верный путь. 

Вторая нашивка — пять серых линий, приоткрытый урбанистический цветок на голубом фоне — Отдел контроля и реконструкции Комитета проектной деятельности Администрации Объединённых Сил Цитадели. В обязанности Яны входит поиск партнёров и инвесторов, тех, кто готов вложиться в восстановление Цитадели.

Цитадель пострадала сильнее любой планеты. Она возродится первой и снова будет сиять, подчиняя тех, кто слабее, тех, кто честнее, тех, кто не готов грязно играть. Поэтому Яна здесь, ищет старых и новых союзников. 

«Каждого из нас можно заменить», — привычно думает она, просыпаясь по утрам. Знакомый ритм, чёткий график, минус один старый пункт, плюс один новый — сигарета вечером. Старая идея на завтрак, обед и ужин. 

Ей говорили, что «Цербер» — зло. Ей говорили, что «Цербер» только портит репутацию человечества, что все террористы — безумные фанатики. Она проработала с этими террористами почти восемь лет. Они отличались от солдат Альянса лишь тем, что были готовы к реальной ответственности. Они были обычными людьми, и большинство дружелюбно относилось к инопланетянам, кто бы что ни думал. Но сначала — человечество.

Яна вспоминает, как грезила в детстве идеей единой космической Федерации. Сертификат переводчика с трёх языков Совета был получен до выпуска из школы. Яна хотела стать профессионалом в области межрасовых отношений. Но вот ирония: факультеты, связанные с межрасовыми отношениями, были в военных училищах. Если выходишь в космос — ты должен быть готов убивать, должен уметь постоять за себя. Яна считает, что это правда, которую все отрицают. Она недолго пробыла в должности специалиста по коммуникациям, потому что могла стрелять на поражение лучше многих. И всегда вытаскивала своих. 

Яну не понимают другие люди, а она не понимает их. Вся история освоения космоса людьми подтверждает главную идею Цербера. Совет встал на сторону человечества, лишь убедившись в его мощи. Батарианцы пробыли союзниками Совета больше двух тысяч лет — никто им не помог, когда они проявили слабость. 

После Торфана она получила звание старшего лейтенанта и разрушенные надежды на счастливый равноправный галактический мир. Альянс пошёл своей дорогой, а ей больше не хотелось терять людей в бессмысленных попытках добиться одобрения Совета. Если бы Совет действительно хотел избежать конфликтов, не было бы Войны Первого контакта. Не было бы кварианцев, потерявших дом. Никто бы не решал по своему усмотрению судьбы целых рас. Никто бы не скрывал важные сведения до последнего момента.

И будь люди умнее, им бы не пришлось массово погибать в войне со Жнецами. А теперь никто и не узнает, что решение было с самого начала. Иногда Призрак слишком полагался на благоразумие других. Они подводили его. Шепард подвела его. Даже лучших нужно контролировать, иначе они совершают ошибки.

Поэтому она день изо дня выполняет самовозложенные обязанности с безукоризненной точностью, ставит себе невыполнимые цели каждый день. Теперь её некому контролировать, и это тяжело, адски тяжело идти, не сбиваясь с выбранного пути.

«Гераклов труд», — иногда шутит она про себя. 

Цербера можно усыпить, но мёртвые не смогут найти дорогу обратно. 

А Цербер проснётся.


End file.
